Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. Some mixed reality systems superimpose virtual images on real world images in real time through, for example, taking input from a camera and outputting the image and projecting a virtual image on the real world image. The superimposed virtual image does not generally react to any direct input to the virtual image by a user.